


天生一对

by CraneCockleShell



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneCockleShell/pseuds/CraneCockleShell
Summary: *哨向paro*无脑玛丽苏，全是我编的
Kudos: 21





	天生一对

**Author's Note:**

> *哨向paro  
> *无脑玛丽苏，全是我编的

01

Q先生在组织内的定级不算太低，甚至算的上是A级哨兵中的尖端力量，却在此刻显得狼狈不堪。急促的脚步声在楼道里响起，毫无章法地磕碰着瓷砖。拐角处有间房间虚掩着门，Q先生躲了进去，关门反锁一气呵成。

他脸色煞白，冷汗顺着鬓角淌进下颌狰狞的伤口，火辣辣的痛。右手划开手腕上沾满血污的通讯工具，颤抖着小声发送语音，“和计划完全相反，X987顺利被向导服下，在无向导支持的条件下，目标人物精神版图仍未崩溃，未偷袭成……”

“呵，X987？”

下一秒Q先生身后就传来暴力卸锁的声音。

整扇门被大力踹开，他口中的“目标人物”此刻正阴森森地站在面前，身上笔挺英气的黑色军装本用于出席今晚的盛大宴会，此刻却染上星星点点的暗红。

Q先生对上那双此刻毫无感情的眼眸，飞速举枪瞄准，却未能扣下扳机——在他抬手的刹那间喻文波来到了他的面前，卸了Q先生的腕关节，给予小腹狠狠一击。

“联盟怎么就养了你这个白眼狼？”耳边的低语声音沙哑，像在Q先生的心脏上用钝刀磨着，“随便集结了些臭鱼烂虾就敢来宴会上造反，你以为你是谁？”说着扣在脖颈上的手又加大了些力度，Q先生张张嘴，却发不出任何声音。

“更重要的是，你以为我是谁？”

“谁他妈给你的胆子对我的向导动手？”

Q先生抬头，哨兵的眼中终于出现了情感波动，愤怒从深邃的眼底扩散，几乎就要化为实质。

近来政局动荡，联盟主席团更新换代，便暗中有人想清除扎根在原联盟的势力，组织成一支规模壮大的反叛军与原势力对抗。

今晚如期举行的联盟新生力量的宴会便是一个好时机。

江山代有才人出，而谁都知道联盟下属iG公会内有一对声名远扬的双子星，JackeyLove与Baolan，喻文波和王柳羿。反叛军执行行动前早已做好了部署，只要找机会给向导服下X987——一种反叛军内部新研发的诱导素，就能暂时令向导失去行动能力，这样失去了向导精神图景支持，即使哨兵进入狂化加强了五感与攻击力，他们也有办法对付。

他们的本意是想逐个击破。

“解药拿出来。”

谁能想到失去了S级向导的JackeyLove带领着其他哨兵发动如此浩大的攻势，甚至没有出现他们设想中的，因精神过载而陷入狂暴。

“没用的，X987是试验品，你的向导有幸成为了第一个享用它的人。他必须忍受诱导素附着在他的向导素上，麻痹他的神经，侵犯他的精神海。”

“在这之后，X987将诱导他进入结合热。”

“而全联盟都知道最著名的双子星采取的是一碰就碎的精神链接。”看着喻文波愈加愤怒的表情，Q先生勉强扯出一个苍白的微笑，“虽然不知道其中原因几何，但你们必然是有无法结合的原因。你的向导现在不出意外的话，应当快被结合热折磨致死了。”

“长夜在等着他。”

02

果决地给了Q先生一枪子后，喻文波转身走出房间。

军靴踏在瓷砖上宛如密集的鼓点，而他的精神体早已焦急地出现，一头威风凛凛的狮子在拐角处给他带路，巨大的前爪烦躁地抓挠着地板，如果能产生实质性伤害，此刻楼层或许都要被狮子挠穿了。

即使只有精神链接，他的精神体对王柳羿留下的向导素还是很敏感，很快就找到了他躲藏的地方——倒不如说，就算没有狮子的帮助，喻文波此刻格外尖锐的五感也听到了向导痛苦的喘息。

他们是在宴会厅内遇袭的，Q先生虽然不在iG的编制下，却也和他们有过几次合作。药效不是突发性的，喻文波现在回想起来，应当是Q先生递过来的那杯红酒，出了问题。彼时王柳羿还强撑着要释放精神触手，为喻文波开辟道路。精神触手的状态却完全称不上好，王柳羿身旁的豹子也比平时虚弱太多。

喻文波身为迎战的临时负责人，一边擒住对方唯一S级向导的脖颈，一边反手向联盟报告了王柳羿的情况，强硬地申请到了禁战令。

现在乱战结束，联盟已经火速派人前来进行后续的扫尾工作。

喻文波来到八楼，一个房间里里外外布上了共五层精神屏障防止外人入侵，屏障上的圈圈涟漪有着喻文波最熟悉的精神波动。他伸出手，屏障没有拒绝他的进入。打开门后，眼前的场景几近让他的心脏停止跳动。

里面是一个杂物间，王柳羿蜷缩在角落里，甚至没有多余的力气召唤精神体。头发被汗打湿凌乱贴合着泛起病态潮红的脸颊，本来好好架在鼻梁上的眼镜也不知道去了哪，露出细密颤抖的睫毛。军装还完好地穿在身上，内里的衬衫扣子被主人自己解了大半，手指紧紧抓着领口揉得死皱，大片不同于往日白皙的肉粉皮肤彰显着王柳羿此刻已经正式进入结合热。

哪怕精神屏障接纳了他的哨兵，他本人此刻已经快失去意识了。感觉到有人靠近，只会本能地释放精神触手进行攻击，来保护他此刻无法动弹的身体。  
喻文波被迫躲避着触手的攻击，生怕伤害到王柳羿。狮子早已奔向王柳羿身边，伸出舌头舔舐着豹子的脸颊，想抚慰它减轻些它的痛苦。

精神体的互动仿佛唤醒了王柳羿的意识，他微微睁开眼睛，看见了模糊熟悉的身影，“……Ja……Jackey。”

“王柳羿！醒醒！”声如蚊蚋却还是被喻文波捕捉到了，精神触手停止了对他的攻击，绑定向导此刻躁动的向导素令他眼眶发红，随时都要被影响跟着进入结合热。他走到王柳羿身边，让虚弱的向导靠在怀里，“再忍忍，我马上带你去医院，那边有办法控制你的结合热。”说着就要把人抱起来。

“不……”哨兵信息素的抚慰在此刻完全成了饮鸩止渴，“不要去医院。”

喻文波的脚步顿了顿，“你知道自己在说什么吗。”

“不去医院的话，只有一种办法能解决。”

“……我知道。”王柳羿伸手抓住喻文波的领带。

“我要你。”

03

其实iG双子星只进行精神链接的原因，倒没有外界想的这么复杂。

每个哨兵向导进塔时都要提取信息素作为样本，而喻文波当年进入iG进行匹配度测试的时候，显示屏上大喇喇的“匹配成功”四字与旁边高达98.6％的数字，让喻文波和白塔高层全部傻眼。

当然其中也包括正在训练场上，被临时通知的王柳羿。

匹配度超过90％的哨向有一项特殊制度，即符合条件的哨兵向导除非功勋点数达到千点，否则没有选择搭档的权利，将会被塔强制绑定。

当年两人绑定的时候才16岁，比起搭档更像共同向塔抗议的同盟。年少轻狂，谁也不愿今后的命运任人安排，便想尽办法暂时建立精神链接应付白塔——反正也够用——私下约好一旦功勋点满足条件，就向白塔申请解除绑定。

然而他们结束训练生涯，代表iG代表联盟出战至今两年有余，功勋早已远远超过千点，却谁也没有提出解除绑定的要求。

喻文波必须承认，白塔强制分配对象的规则还有那么点道理。

至少这么多年相处下来，他早就不知不觉情根深种。

iG的管辖范畴离宴会举办的酒店不远，喻文波刚刚踏进边界的大门就接到了来自他们队长的通讯。

没等宋义进那边说些什么，喻文波率先开口，“给我准备一个静音室。”

耳机那头一愣，着急道，“你以前从来不去那边养伤，这回伤的很重吗？”

“不是。”他低头看了眼缩在怀里的人，加快了脚步。

“用来结合。”

04

宋义进的办事效率出奇的高，三分钟后就把预约信息发到了他的终端上。

喻文波对静音室不算太熟悉，只知道大概位置。引导人员敛去好奇心理，将他们带到了1号静音室门口。

里面已经备好了充足的必需品，喻文波将王柳羿放在床上，想起方才引导人员在短短几分钟内的嘱咐。

“结合开始前先给他服下一支镇静剂，为了方便你操作，我将针剂换成了口服。X987是一种新型诱导素，从各种初步症状来看应该对人体不会产生本质伤害，安全度过结合热后就能自然代谢。”

桌上的泡沫盒内放满了管状试剂，大部分是淡蓝色的营养液，只有最左边的那支是无色的。喻文波取出那支镇静剂，坐到床边半搂着王柳羿，将试管口递到他的嘴边。王柳羿却将唇抿得死紧，除了无意漏出的喘息声，一概拒绝开口。

主动提出结合的人现在却不见配合，即使是药物使然，也不禁让喻文波烦躁地啧声。他抬头将试管中的镇静剂一饮而尽，微微苦涩的味道被S级哨兵最顶尖的味觉无限放大。喻文波为了培养五感吃惯了寡淡的食物，镇静剂入口的一刹那就直皱眉头，但此刻也顾不上那么多，他捏着王柳羿的下巴，低头直接以最最简单粗暴的方式喂入他的口中。

镇静剂刚从冰柜中取出，冷彻心扉，却很快被双双进入结合热的哨向间唇舌的温度捂热。喻文波毫不客气地轻咬着向导的舌尖，之前意识有些涣散的王柳羿在接收到哨兵信息素的一刹那便主动配合，呜咽着舔弄喻文波的牙齿，来不及吞咽的镇静剂混入两人的津液，顺着嘴角滑落到床单上，让这个本质为功能性的吻都沾染上浓重的情色意味。

喉结滚动，二十毫升的药物尽数作用于两人的精神图景。意识回笼，王柳羿脸上的病态潮红褪去了一点，缓缓睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的就是哨兵难以按捺的情动。

他舔去唇上还沾染着的药剂，不知道该说些什么。他们两个都算得上是冷静自持的人，在生活中在战场上基本都由理智主导，此刻见到喻文波难得被情感占据上风的样子，从四面八方的信息素又或是那双写满侵占欲的暗沉黑眸来看——

都让他想要了解眼前人更加放浪的模样。

“清醒了？”喻文波看着旁边恢复些许活力的豹子，微微撑起身子，“要不要继续？”又觉得自己这样的发言像是在趁人之危，干脆直视着王柳羿，持着沙哑的嗓音摊牌，“我们先暂且不论这是什么时候开始的事情，总之我喜欢你，如你所见现在我被喜欢的人影响正式进入了易感期，浑身都躁动不堪想立马上了你，如果你点头，就别想有后悔的机会。”

“但如果你不愿意，虽然有些难办，我会想尽一切办法去遏制。”

王柳羿没说话，盯着喻文波注视良久。正当喻文波准备去联系联盟内最顶尖的研究所与医院时，听到了向导吃吃的笑声。

他猛然回头，王柳羿笑弯了眼，抬起身勾着他的脖子送上一个亲吻，温柔而热烈。

“请继续。”

05

作为披肩的长款军装外套早已被两人扯下扔到一边，喻文波扣住王柳羿的胯骨将他抱到自己的腿上，闭眼又与向导交换了一个急切的吻，一边解着对方身上的其他服饰。

所以喻文波才讨厌军装，除却外套衬衫军裤军靴之外，还要规规矩矩地佩戴好领带皮带枪套与战绩勋章，穿起来麻烦，在这种时候显得更加恶心人。

如果是平日里的作战服，他哪怕扯破一道大口子都不打紧。

但喻文波又不得不承认这身军装又呈现给他了一副难得一见的风景——王柳羿现在的样子对他来说实在过于诱惑，平日松松垮垮的作战服完全体现不出这双笔直的长腿，只有在紧贴的军裤下才能看见优美的线条。再搭配上被扯得凌乱的领口与情动的表情，喻文波只觉得下身涨得要死。

王柳羿感觉自己的精神触梢被清凉舒适的海风包裹，他毫不费力地就进入了喻文波的精神海。上一回精神体完全没入其中还是建立精神链接的时候，彼时他也没有好好欣赏哨兵的精神图景，仅仅是完成任务后就自觉退出了。

时隔六年，喻文波的精神之海早就完全接纳他了。

他回到现实，发现两人身上的衣物都被喻文波扒了个干净。王柳羿是晒不黑的体质，藏在衣物底下的皮肤简直白的过分，战斗中受伤留下的伤口都结成了浅色的疤痕。喻文波凑近，大手在向导的脊背上大力抚摸着，细密地吻着那些勋章，用新鲜的粉去盖过它们。

他们先前都没有过做这些事的经验，但98.6%的匹配度摆在那里，只会在对方面前无处遁形无师自通。

喻文波贴上前去咬王柳羿胸前的那两点，唇瓣包裹着奶头嘬出圆圆的形状，在胸口处留下一片水光。感受到哨兵虎牙轻轻的戳刺，王柳羿又羞又爽，喻文波见状，顺着脊背抚摸的手顺势来到下半身流连。

王柳羿在一瞬间身体紧绷，喻文波明确地感受到了向导的僵硬，温热的指尖在会阴处轻刮，抬眼作无声的询问。下身被弄得瘙痒，他夹紧腿根想阻止喻文波胡作非为的手，羞得敢敢看他，低声道，“……我紧张。”

紧张？平日出再危险的任务也不见得他有半点怯意，反倒是敌人要对他忌惮三分。喻文波一愣，好半天才消化完这二字的真正含义，看着眼前人窘迫的样子，只觉得他可爱的要命，“等会儿你就没力气想东想西了。”说罢拿过床头的罐装润滑抹了一大块，找准位置后直接插入两根手指。

细长的手指陷进软肉里，喻文波咬牙才忍住想直接操进去的冲动，有些粗暴地开合着手指。后穴分泌的黏液不少，见到有异物探入后就争先恐后地附着上去。王柳羿腰都被弄软了，双臂搂过喻文波的肩膀，唇瓣抵着哨兵的后颈急促地呼吸，呼出的热气打在后颈让人心痒难耐，喻文波只觉得自己整片精神之海都要沸腾。

“蓝哥，你看。”草草地做完扩张后喻文波抽出手指摆到两人的面前，润滑膏被穴肉的高温所融化，黏连着肠液从指尖滴落，扯出一道长长的丝。王柳羿瞥了一眼后不再多看，对喻文波的恶趣味实在难以启齿，只好轻咬上哨兵的肩膀留下圈浅浅的牙印表示抗议。

喻文波也不再逗他，在王柳羿产生逃离的思想前重重地顶了进去。

感受器传达到神经中枢的生物信息妙不可言，哨兵超出常人的五感在此刻让爽得喻文波头皮发麻。方才还在晃神的王柳羿瞬间清醒了，硕大的性器闯进体内，他像被钉在楔子上一样不得动弹，脊背覆着薄汗，拉成一张饱满的弓，只能死抓着哨兵的肩膀慢慢接受被异物填满的不适感。

喻文波在他耳边粗喘着气，耐着性子等他适应。等到王柳羿轻挠着他的后背说可以了的时候，这才掀起海面上的狂风骤雨。王柳羿觉得自己简直要热到融化，身体律动着被迫配合哨兵的大操大干，“哈、哈啊…呜呃……”喉音被顶的支离破碎难以说出完整的话，每次喻文波浅浅抽出的时候后边的穴肉又热烈地缠上来，小口啜吸着硬挺的阴茎，完全一派恋恋不舍的样子。

王柳羿宁愿相信这份放浪形骸是X987的作用，可显然不是。X987早被分解成了四散的信息粒子，在他的精神图景内作福作威带去针刺般的疼痛。现下所接触到的，除了疼痛之外的一切感受，满足沉溺羞涩心动诸如此类，都是喻文波带给他的。

性器抽出的时候不知道伞状的龟头蹭过了哪一点，从骨髓涌上来的刺激炸得王柳羿脑海一片空白，不自主地浑身颤抖。喻文波意会后舔舔下唇，记准方向后每次抽插都用力地碾过那一点，小向导经受不住这份刺激，直直被干射了。

“爽不爽。”

哨兵抽出还硬挺着的性器给向导一点缓冲时间，笃定得意的语气却让王柳羿究极恼火，“爽个屁。”

喻文波让王柳羿躺下，拉过对方白皙笔直的腿，从泥泞不堪的腿根一路轻啄到脚背，让梗着脖子反驳的人瞬间软了全身。

“可是小豹子都已经舒服得在我精神海里撒泼打滚了。”

呸，王柳羿红着脸唾弃，哪有那么夸张。

喻文波凑上去锁住小向导细嫩的手腕抵在墙边，另一只手掰开肉嘟嘟的臀瓣，再次撞了进去。手心因握枪而磨出了茧子，蹭在臀肉上留下一个个浅粉的指印，小向导弓着腰身大口喘息双目失神，还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来就被身上哨兵的快速顶弄，只好连声求饶。

“哈啊、啊……太用力了——”

王柳羿仰着头，此刻仿佛得到了哨兵的共感，觉得自己要被这潮浪般的快感弄得精神过载了。两颗囊袋撞击在满是指痕的臀瓣上发出一下下清脆的声响，黏腻的水声不断地从结合处传出，被反复操弄的穴肉已经无比松软，喻文波俯下身去吻王柳羿的喉结，像是狮子捕捉猎物那般将薄薄的皮肉叼在嘴里。心理与肉体上的双重刺激让王柳羿后边绞得死紧，被先前一轮顶弄操得酸软的身子想要挣扎，却被喻文波死死扣住腰部硬是把他拽回去，把精液全数交代了进去，至此为这场早该到来的结合热画上句号。

06

此刻累得沉沉睡去的两人，还不知道在八卦队友的帮助下，各大报社早就火速草拟好了头条内容——

“天生一对，iG双子星于今日完全结合，这究竟会对今后的政局产生怎样的影响，敬请期待。”

END.


End file.
